Blood Moon
by sailor-ahiru-RaNdOmNeS
Summary: “You are apart of the rare breed known as the Necromancer. You are able to contact the dead, You also have a quickened healing ability; but beware – not all ghosts are sane" Meet Isa a 17 year old discovering her new found ability from the brink of death.
1. The Preface

**PREFACE**

Screaming. It never helps you, but there I was screaming. I couldn't control it; the sound just kept exploding from my mouth as he began to venture from my legs to my arms and then my fingers, slowly breaking the bones that cracked within his hands; one at a time. The pain tore through my body and he just wouldn't stop. It felt like he was tearing at my flesh. Suddenly I started to see red. The colour red flooded my eyesight and before I knew it I was enveloped in it.

I must have blacked out because the air was musty and floorboards drenched in my blood; well at least I think it was my blood. The disturbing mixture on smells began to fill my nostrils. My body was aching, the kind of dull pressure ache that comes whenever my body begins to heal. I still wouldn't be able to move properly for a few more hours though. Opening my eyes, I took a look around. It appeared I had finally been left to suffer alone. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I had fallen for it. Warnings had been signalled to me about this house, the ghosts tried to keep me away but I still foolishly went in. Why had I not trusted my initial instincts? That's when I knew the horror had only just begun to start.

* * *

Hey guys - here's the preface for our story. The chapters are still in workshopping mode but we thought we should at least give you a little hint to spark your interest and make you want more. lol. Please R & R. It would be greatly appreciated!

Sailor - Ahiru & RaNdOmNeShUrTsMyHeAd


	2. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone - Here's Chapter One!

Please enjoy and reviews are appreciated!

x x

Sailor Ahiru and Randomnesshurtsmyhead

* * *

I had always known that the girls here were absolute bitches – but I had never thought it would ever come to this. I stared straight up to the boring plain flat white ceiling above me. Being stuck in a hospital bed was worst experience of my knowledge and one I wish not to repeat ever again.

I'm not exactly sure what it was that I did to provoke them – but to them it was something of an offensive nature – not that I thought I could do anything to someone that would be so offensive to warrant what they did. The push down the two flights of the stony steps leading down to the school from the boarding house had left me lying in this stiff sheeted bed recovering from serious head and rib injuries. The fall had put me into a coma for 5 months and the doctors had come to the conclusion that I was going to have 25% survival rate. My parents freaked and started preparations so that I could come home as soon as I had fully recovered. If I had known that an event like this would have made them bring me home I would have purposefully tripped myself down the stairs a long time ago.

I had been telling them for months that I hated this place and that the girls mistreated me whilst the teachers continued on pretending we were invisible. When I was younger Lucas had always been there to protect me – but here where I was unwanted by anybody and everybody I had no one to hide behind – just my books, which seem to offer little protection when being pushed from behind.

'Honey… are you awake?' 'Come on it's time to go home' my parents voices probed my mind and I realised I must have closed my eyes and dozed off again. As much as the drugs provided relief from the confusion and pain they also made me really drowsy. Something which had been scaring me lately – my dreams hadn't been pleasant ones. People kept coming to me; dead people. I don't know why they had chosen me to turn to, or why now but either way I didn't like it.

They reproduced the events of their deaths, most of murder, some of rape. A whole lot of images a 17 year old girl doesn't need nor want to deal with.

I opened my eyes to see their concerned faces looming over me, checking to make sure everything was alright. That's when I felt that heavy weight at the end of my bed keeping the area around my feet warm. Rising painfully up to my elbows I saw my very un-identical twin Alice. She really looked like a pixie and definitely had the attitude of one – annoying and determined to get away with whatever she happened to want at the time. But I still loved her to pieces and to see her face so pale and eyes so bloodshot with highly defined bags scarcely being hidden by make-up tore me up inside. It appeared that she hadn't been sleeping properly. It made me feel guilty because I had been unable to do anything but sleep.

The nurse came in to double check how I was going, only one more week of this and then I will get to go home. It's true that every cloud seems to have a silver lining – mine seems to be the prospect of going home.

I looked back to mom to see the oddest thing of my life – granddad was standing right behind her – but he had died 3 years ago on June 13**th**, exactly three months before my birthday. He was talking to me in some kind of gibberish – spitting out words that didn't make any sense; something about a gift being received on the verge of death. I had no clue what he could be possibly telling me, let alone why I could see him standing there. Mom starting shaking me. "Isa… Isa… look at me, come on focus!" I shook my head and then looked into her eyes.

I could tell she thought she had almost lost me again. "Mom I'm fine; really… it's just…" I struggled over whether I should tell them what I just saw or not. They'd probably think it was brain damage and send me to some Looney bin. Maybe I am a Looney and I have had more damage done to my brain then the doctors had thought. It would explain why I was seeing ghosts. No, I think this is something I best keep to myself – no need to worry them any further. "… It's nothing, just got a little dizzy from sitting up after so long of lying down in this bed. Nothing to stress yourself over" She nodded but I could tell that she didn't really believe that I was fine. I hoped that the expression on my face didn't betray the confusion I was really feeling.

Another nurse came in to inform them that visiting hours were now over – and I couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved that they now had to go. They each hugged me in turn. Alice last. As my parents stood at the door looking back in Alice quickly whispered in my ear "We'll talk when you get home. Our parents may be fooled but not me". I gave her a quick nod and then the three of them left the building.

That night I had another strange dream –but this one was different. I wasn't being tormented by the gruesome deaths but rather a spirit of some kind came to me. I don't know how but I just knew he wasn't a ghost, he looked like some kind of Greek god floating there before me with stylishly messy bronze hair and these amazing green emerald eyes.

"Isa, there has been a new occurrence within you. A power that has surfaced due to your recent accident" "A Power?" "Yes. I believe you have started to see some new and strange things that have never appeared to you before. Things that seem unexplainable"

As I thought about all the new dreams and the appearance of my Grandfather I knew exactly what this obvious demigod was referring to and could only help but nod.

"I am here to explain it all to you – to make things clearer. After coming so close to death you have been granted powers to see the dead. Only a very few selection of people gain access to this ability and it only happens to those who already have it within their DNA"

It was such an odd thought to think that something so weird was carried within my DNA

"Your mother's side of the family blood line bear this trait which is only awakened within a member when they come very close to the brink of death." This was all very disturbing. Was it real? Or was it just my head playing tricks on me and I was just really seriously screwed up. No it had to be real, I would never make this sort of weird mumbo jumbo up no matter had much my brain had been fried.

"You are apart of the rare breed known as the Necromancer. You are able to contact the dead, however this early in development the dead will be choosing to come to you until you are in control of the summoning."

What good was a power I couldn't even control yet? "You also have a quickened healing ability. It doesn't mean that you heal straight away but it will be at a significantly faster rate than those of the average human race."

Healing at a faster rate, seeing ghosts – it was all becoming overwhelming and I really just didn't know what to think anymore – nothing could have prepared me for such an absurd idea.

"And beware – not all ghosts are sane. Sometimes the Trauma affects them so badly that they no longer know the difference between make believe and reality".

Leaving me with that the apparition began to dissolve away; and I was left floating in this dream space trying to grasp on to anything that made sense.

In less than a week I'll be home again and then life will go back to normal. I tried to console myself; whatever drugs that were giving me these whacked out hallucinations will fade taking this weird idea of me becoming something more than human with it. Faster healing powers – it must have just been my brain wishing to get out of this place sooner. Then again I had heard the nurse the other day saying that I was starting to heal a lot quicker than before and quicker than any other patient she had ever seen – hence why I get to go home next week rather than next month. No – it was all absurd and just mind tricks; I had to believe that to stop myself from going crazy. Deep down though I knew it wasn't just some crazy fabrication of my mind.


	3. Chapter 2

I threw open the window in attempt to let some air circulate through the stuffy room. Coughing slightly I pulled the box labelled 'clothing' towards me as the dust that had settled around it during the time I had been laying in hospital rose up. Mindlessly I began sorting my clothes into piles and folding them away into my antique Victorian dresser. My mind kept replaying the horrible incident like a movie stuck on repeat. Why did they attack me? I hadn't ever hurt them; I kept to myself, disrupting nobody. I never did anything to deserve that kind of punishment.

'Isa!' My dad's voice calling up to me cut through my thoughts offering some relief. 'Can you run down to the store and get some bread for lunch please?' That'd be just about right – I've only just gotten home and started unpacking and they decide to send me out into the town already. I ran down the stairs to grab some money off him to pay for it and to see if there was anything else needed as long as I was heading into the town. Leaving him to clean up the rest of the decorations that had awaited me as a welcome home I walked out of our Victorian styled house and headed down the street towards the town.

********

It was refreshing to walk back down the path towards town and I secretly felt bad for being annoyed initially when dad asked me to go in. The day was beautiful out, so why not lap it up? Suddenly my body shivered with a sense of Déjà vu and as I looked further down the street I realised exactly why. A few lawns from where I was Lauren Mallory stretched out on a lawn chair in front of her house and she wasn't alone – not that that was something new. What was new was the person who was with her. He was someone I could recognise from a mile away. His short blonde wavy hair and perfectly tanned skin were a sight that always sent a thrill through my body from the age that I was able to recognise boys for their looks. I never thought he was in to the slutty type, but as I watched him swap saliva with the queen bee of sluttyness I realised I had been highly mistaken.

'Disturbing right?'

I jumped as a voice resonated near my ear from behind me. Turning around I took in how much my third best friend had changed since I had last seen her – which I must say hadn't been much. I threw my arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug that I had been aching to do for a very long time. Tanya was one of the people I trusted most and happened to be Edward's girlfriend. Let me say they were one to-die-for looking couple. When we finally separated from the hug I saw the look of disdain cross across her face. Tanya had a pretty large grudge against Lauren – and to be honest it wasn't hard to form one against the very fake and plastic current bleached blonde, but when she attempted to steal Edward from Tanya, Lauren crossed a very dangerous line – a stupid thing to do when it was obvious Edward would never leave Tanya; they were like soul mates.

'He has the right to date whoever he pleases' I said with a bit of malice and hurt.

'Yeah but he could've picked someone so much better than her… for example… you'

I tried to conceal the blush that formed on my face at the thought of Lucas asking me out. It was something I had long ago succumbed to realising that it would _never_ happen, and Tanya knew very well that it wouldn't as many times she has argued with me that it could.

'We really don't need to go into that debate again do we Tanya? I've just gotten back!'

'Ok ok… but at least could you please break those two apart, I think I'm going to be sick any moment now!'

Laughing in agreement, I left Tanya for a moment to walk up to the couple making out. Putting my face as close as I could to theirs without puking I yelled 'I'm back!' making them both jump back in complete shock.

Untangling himself from Lauren's clutches Lucas laughed at me

'Hey! Isa-monster –when'd you get back? You know you could've waited a moment or two to let me finish up the make out session'

'I could've, but I didn't want to' Lucas gave me a slightly disapproving look due to the disgusted face I must have been pulling at the memory of their make-out session.

'Well give me a hug!' I teased 'or would you rather your most bestest friend in the world left again so you could continue swapping your spit?'

I felt his strong arms circle around my waist and felt his cool breath tickle my ear as he whispered 'Heavens forbid!' This naturally made chills run down my back.

Though could you blame me? I mean just _look _at him! With his long defined legs, Medium well built torso, straight strong nose, jaw line and bright ocean blue eyes complete with his wavy hair; I mean what kind of girl doesn't fall for that! – Not to mention his ripped muscles.

'It wasn't very nice of you, you know?' Lucas murmured while I tried to twist out of his arms. It's not like I didn't like being in his arms having him murmur in my ear but Jesus he has a _girlfriend_, one who happened to be sitting right there next to us, scowling – which I must say made me feel just a bit triumphant.  
'So… I'm going to taking revenge! You have to go out to dinner with all of us. Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Lauren and me. No excuses Isa!" He added when he saw my expression.  
'Fine' I sighed. If I expected him to be less judgmental about my feelings towards Lauren I guess I should try and accept her as his new girlfriend – but it didn't mean I was going to be happy about it. Giving him one last friendly gesture of a poke in the ribs I ran away laughing, calling a goodbye to Tanya as she headed back into her own home I headed back down to town.

********

Lucas's POV

'Oh man Eddy… she's back!'

'Who's back? And how many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me eddy!' the bronze haired Adonis look-a-like responded from his position slumped against the couch.

'No matter how many times you ask I won't stop calling you that and you know it… and who else could it be… ISA!' I shot back with humour. 'Man, she's really grown into her body and I had to stop myself from drooling and jumping her right then and there!'

'Too much info!' Edward cringed whilst laughing.

'Though she must think I'm a total freak now 'cause when I held her and murmured in her ear she struggled to get away from me'

'Was Lauren there?'

'Well yeah…' I responded with confusion – what could Lauren the fact that Lauren was there having anything to do with why my Isa-monster squirmed away from me?

'Well that's probably why – she has more morale than to embrace a guy even remotely intimately if he has a girlfriend, especially if she's right there!'

'Oh right… huh – didn't register that!'

'Anyways – did she feel goood?' Edward teased me; which got him a punch in the shoulder as I instantly retaliated, which only earned me a laugh from him and a sore hand as he shielded himself with the TV remote.

'Just shut the fuck up!'

********

Isa's POV

'God his biceps felt good!' I sighed as I remembered how good it felt to have him embrace me. 'It's not fair why did he have to do that?'

'Okay Isa... Get a lake, build a bridge and get over it! Alice huffed.

I had been talking about Lucas's biceps for the past half- hour! Well not that anyone could blame me but I understood where her annoyance was coming from, ever since I had gotten home from the shops all I spoke about was the encounter with Lucas. Sigh – was it ever going to get any easier?

* * *

Hey guys!

soz about taking so long there were a few computer troubles behind this chapter! it had been all written out and was ready for editing when the computer decided to delete the file - a very upsetting day for randomnesshurtsmyhead as she was left having to re-write her amazing chapter! either way - with combined effort we now have the second chapter for you!

x x

Sailor-Ahiru and Randomnesshurtsmyhead


	4. christmas special!

A/N: Ok so we (Randomness & _sailor-ahiru_) decided that we are going to write a Christmas story (twilight) and we hope u guys enjoy! (Were not stoping blood moon!) &

_**sailor-ahiru did write this all by herself! Were alternating chapters :) So PLZZZ READ & REVIEW! It's what keeps us going  
! You review we update!**_

* * *

It was a week before Christmas and I was getting frustrated as Alice kept bouncing off the walls – something was up. She had planned something and it was getting on my last nerves. Edward and I had planned on going away this week to celebrate Christmas together; my first Christmas as a vampire. Yet Alice was crazy against it; she'd obviously had a vision or something but refused to divulge us in what it was about.

_'So Bella how does a week away on holiday sound for Christmas?'_

_I turned to Edward and smiled, my eyes lighting up at such a beautiful idea and to convey my answer I reached up and kissed him, pulling him towards me; though a thought entered my head._

_'What about Renesme?' I mumbled against his lips._

_Giving me a final kiss Edward pulled back a bit._

_'I've spoken to Esme and Carlisle and they would love to look after the little monster for the week, in fact they are enthralled to have her to spoil for a week.'_

_'She's not a monster' I countered with a pout. With a laugh Edward pulled me back to him again and I whispered 'It's a deal'_

_Suddenly our front swung open with a ruckus and Alice's lithely steps could be heard coming down the hallway at a quickened pace._

_'You can't leave!!' she yelled out to us, appearing in the kitchen where we stood only seconds later._

_Baffled Edward managed to sputter out a why which got me concerned because if Edward was asking it meant that Alice was avoiding his prying mental searching._

_'Alice what do you have planned?'_

_She smiled_

_'Nothing as of yet… but soon, very soon'_

_I sighed, when Alice gets like this there is nothing that can be done but to wait it out._

I returned to my battered copy of pride and prejudice tyring to block out her crazy amount of energy.

'Alice! Can you please calm down?'

I suppressed a giggle as it appeared that Alice's energy was also getting on Edward's last nerve too; although his annoyance didn't seem to do anything to calm her down. Sighing I put down my book.

'Alice…. Why are you even here?'

'You'll see soon' I gave her an over exaggerated eye roll just so she knew just how annoyed I was; however with Alice nothing like that seems to affect her.

'Alice… if your going to keep your evil plans from me... '

'They're not evil!' she retorted.

'Whatever Alice!' I laughed

'Evil or not. Can you please change the song in your head? I'm sick of hearing 50 different versions of Jingle Bells and could you possibly make it something non-Christmassy?'

There was a bit of silence as I figured Alice was most likely throwing something else at Edward to have to listen to.

'Ugh! Please go back to Jingle Bells!'

I laughed so hard. Whatever Alice changed the song to obviously had to be pretty bad.

'Oh but I always thought that you loved Miley Cyrus!'

I couldn't help but laugh even harder. Miley! No wonder he wanted to go back to jingle bells!

'Bella honey… can't you make her stop? Please! Not only is it Miley but its 'Best of Both Worlds… you know how much I hate that song!'

I waited a little bit longer before I decided to stretch my protection shield lackey to reach around Alice's mind so that her thoughts could no longer reach him.

'Oh come on Bella! It was funny, you even laughed'

'Yeah it was, but I have to live with him… you don't and you know what he's like when he's annoyed'

'Hmmm yes, I do' Alice replied with an evil glint in her eye.

'Hey guys, I am still here'

I waved him off as if it didn't matter but then my head jerked as I heard a car pull up in the driveway. Immediately I turned to Alice as she jumped up and down, obviously this is what she had been hiding from Edward and I for the past week and a half. I jumped off the couch to go and open the front door almost getting my feet tangled together – man Emmet would have loved to have seen that!

Opening the door I was greeted by an image that rocked me to my core. My mother was pulling a suitcase from the back of her car. My mum was right there in front of me! So this was what Alice had been hiding all along, well I guess this is one surprise I don't mind. Though I must say I became increasingly nervous as I realised that mum hasn't seen me since my transformation. She knew what I had chosen to become, After Jacob had so ungraciously told Charlie it was only fair that we included mom in on the entire situation. She had been a bit freaked at first; I mean hey! It's not easy to tell someone that vampires really _do_ exist, but after she got past that she was just happy that I was happy.

'Honey, Oh I am so glad to see you!'

Mom called as she started to haul her suitcase along the driveway. Running down with speed that would be accepted for a human – as much as she had accepted what I was, there is only so much freakiness a person can handle, I should know despite being quite the exception in the rule myself. Pulling the suitcase from my mothers grasp I quickly embraced her in what could have very nearly been a bone crushing hug.

'Oh mom' the words whooshed out from me 'I've missed you so much…'

'I've missed you too honey, but uh, could you let me breathe for a sec'

I let out a nervous laugh and released her from my grip. She took a step back to take a proper look at me.

'Wow' she said.' I wasn't sure what to expect but wow… You were always attractive, just like your abbreviation had suggested Bella, but now you just have this added…'

'Magnetism' Edward suggested as he came up next to me

'Yeah I guess you could call it that'

If I could have I would have blushed right at that moment but instead I grabbed mom's suitcase and hauled it in to the house and took it up to the guest bedroom giving Alice and pointed look which she returned with a super powered wattage smile and in the background I heard mum mumble 'and strong too'

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It was so nice to have Renee with me. Alice finally left us alone after she helped get her settled into the guest room. However I fear she has more tucked up her sleeve as when I let go of the shield around her, Edward exclaimed she was still alternating between Miley Cyrus and Jingle Bells, a horrid combination. We were left to spend the day together, although it appeared that Alice had seeded the idea of a girl day out shopping into Renee's brain and unfortunately she thought it was great and then decided that we should bring Alice and Rosalie along.

So now, instead of spending time alone with Edward on a romantic holiday I was stuck with Alice, Rosalie and my mother at a shopping mall and had been for so long that by now, if I were still human I would be sagging from exhaustion, the only rest we have had in the day is when mom needed to have a human moment and got herself some lunch.

Currently we were in a Sex store looking for a present for Carlisle and Esme. I thanked the heavens that we were not here for me; it was actually quite fun picking out different ideas for the two. As a group we decided that we wanted to surprise Esme and Carlisle by buying them something kinky for Christmas.

Alice picked out this really cute red corset the was laced up at the back and would show off a generous amount of cleavage for Esme and there was a rim of fluff lining the bottom of the corset that would probably reach to 1 or 2 inches above her belly button. The bottom was a g-string that had a short see-through red chiffon skirt attached with white fluff also rimming the edges. The outfit also came with a cut little Santa hat. Rosalie then pulled our attention to a pair of red vinyl thigh high stiletto boots that would accompany the Santa Girl outfit amazingly.

Now all that was left was to find Carlisle something equally kinky, which was kind of gross to think about. Seriously, as cool as Esme and Carlisle were, they still were like our parents, so thinking about them being kinky sort of sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't even want to go near the thought that Renee and Charlie had ever been like that!

We were browsing through the men's outfits when something caught my eye back on the girls rack. It was a slinky Lion girl outfit that I thought would have been perfect for me and Edward, Mountain Lions being his preference in food. Alice seemed to follow the direction of my gaze and squealed in delight causing me to flinch. Trying to figure out what had made Alice so excited Rosalie and Renee looked to wear she was now pulling an outfit off the rack. I buried my head in embarrassment as mom sent me a cheeky look with eyebrows wagging and all whilst Rosalie let out a low whistle as Alice checked the size and the girls realised it would be a perfect fit. I tried to argue that we weren't here for me, but rather for Carlisle but they all still forced me to go and try the outfit on, even though Alice already knew what it was going to look like on me.

I stuck my head out of the changing room, not wanting to step fully out of the shop to see Renee holding up a Red male G-string that also came with a Santa hat and Alice holding a pair of boots that looked like they were designed for playing Santa dress-up, perfect for what we were looking for. As much as I wanted to avoid their attention, I also didn't want to be stuck in this outfit for long in public. Hearing my cough all three of their heads snapped towards me and soon I saw them all heading towards me with evil and plotting smiles plastered on their faces and I knew right then and there I was about to be hounded and that there was no way I was getting out of this without having to purchase the outfit. Taking one last glance in the mirror I felt my stomach do flip flops as I thought how Edward will react when he sees me in this – it would be an extra late night Christmas present all for his eyes only.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

I had been completely correct yesterday in my assumption that the girls were not going to let me get away with leaving the store without the lion's outfit and now the very skimpy lingerie was hidden in the back of my underwear drawer amongst the closest thing Alice allowed for me to have as normal briefs that didn't have some sort of lace or intimate appeal to it. However today Edward seemed to be in a royally pissy mood – then again Alice was loitering around again, which _always_ mean trouble. I wonder what it is she planned for today…

I found out soon enough when I heard the distant roar of the rabbit coming up the road. Jacob was here? What the hell was he doing coming here? I'm surprised he has managed to pull himself away from guarding Renesme for long enough, Bastard. Even though Edward and I no longer were going on our week long holiday, Esme and Carlisle were still insistent on Renesme staying with them this week. With everything that has been going on, I wouldn't be surprised if it were all apart of Alice's plan. With Renesme I would have had an excuse to bail on yesterdays outing; stupid and annoying, pixie vampire.

Well if Jacob was coming around and Alice had informed Edward of this encounter, there's no wonder he's in a bad mood, me spending time with the wolves, even after they have been rectified as not actually being werewolves but rather shape shifters and that I'm now a vampire which means I can take care of myself; he still hates me being with them alone. The alliance between the two is very shaky so only I am allowed on to Quileute grounds, not the others; which is kind of ironic considering I'm the closest to newborn out of all of us. Then again I also happen to have the greatest revulsion to human blood out of what is most likely all vampires alive. Either way it seemed that Jacob was going to be filling my day today.

I really hate when Alice takes over scheduling my life, it's rather annoying. I left my room and went to greet Jacob as he entered the house by courtesy of Alice. Before I could reach him Edward pulled me into an embrace whispering into my ear 'be careful please' I grinned up to him, gave him a kiss and then made my way over to Jacob. He had Renesme next to him holding his hand and I let out a sigh of irritation.

Of course he wasn't going to let her out of his sight, how stupid of me to even consider it, but as I cam up closer she released Jacob's hand and I watched a flash of loss in his eyes but then claimed my girl, picking her up to give her a huge hug. Despite having grown as rapidly as she had, Renesme was beginning to slow in her growth process and was still small enough to rest on my hip. That being said, her legs wrapped all the way around my waist and I had vampire strength so holding her there was no effort at all. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved my final goodbye to Edward and Alice as I followed Jacob out to the car as he explained what the plans for today were.

Pretty much we were having a day of present swapping down at Sam and Emily's. Alice, having organised all of this had managed to already stack all of the presents I had bought for the pack into the back seat of the rabbit. Making a small bit of space I sat Renesme in and braced myself for the day ahead of me.

It actually turned out to be quite a nice day. I had forgotten what it was like to hang out with rest of the pack and the amount of food they consume is crazy. Jacob spoilt Renesme rotten with gifts and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance, the spoiling was a job for her parents, immediate Uncles and Aunts and her grandparents. Nothing there says a shape shifter who happens to have imprinted on the child gets spoiling rights. I should just let it go but I can't help but feel like he may just suffocate her one day with this smothering of attention. Well at least I know she will always be loved.

I still sometimes see the flashes of fear in the eyes of other members as they re-call how unusual a child Renesme is, but they've learnt to love and adore her as everyone else can't help but doing. She really is quite the sweetheart. I enjoyed just being able to relax and sit back watching her play around with them all. A few of the shifted into wolf form and played with her that way. I figured she would never need a dog as long as she at least had Jacob – there was plenty of puppy plus more in him. When Renesme started to fade out, Jacob drove us home where I tucked her in for a good nights sleep, thanked Jacob and then returned to the arms of my one and only Edward to spend a night of him reclaiming me as his own; even though I was anyone's other than his.

**_R&R= MORE UPDATES :)_**


	5. christmas special! pt 2

**CHAPTER 4**

**22****nd**** December**

I sighed happily as I felt Edward's arms tighten their embrace around me. I wasn't ready for this moment to end – hopefully we might get the day to ourselves, but I figured chances were that that was not going to happen.

"We ought to go up to the house soon. Renesme and Renee are most likely waiting for us" I pointed out with remorse.

It wasn't that I wasn't glad to see Renee, considering I hadn't seen her since the change but this Christmas was supposed to be mine and Edward's but now that she's here our plans have been demolished. We had originally organised for her to spend the time with Rosalie and Emmet, as Renee has seemed to have taken a shining to Emmet's wild and lovable personality.

An annoying bell sounded through the house. I could personally tackle Emmet for installing the Bell that I had so specifically told him _not_ to put up.

Renee's voice rang out through the house seconds after the Bell. "Hello?"

With vampire speed Edward and I hurriedly threw our clothes back on before Renee could enter the room and jumped back into the bed – even though it seems ridiculous that we were lying in bed with clothes seeing as we obviously don't use it for sleeping.

"Speak of the Devil and she shall arrive!" Edward muttered close to my ear.

"Edward!" I gasped at him

"I'm just kidding Bella!" he replied hurriedly. I know he was as every bit annoyed with Renee's appearance ruining our romantic holiday that we had had planned but he didn't have the right to talk about her like that – especially when we know Alice was every bit on the plan – more so than Renee who hadn't realised we'd had other plans.

I was still shooting daggers at Edward who really only seemed minutely sorry for what he had said when Renee knocked on our bedroom door, opening it without waiting for our reply. Really sometimes Renee just doesn't think before she acts.

"Bells…" I cringed a little at the nickname. "Have you and Edward gone Christmas shopping yet?" her tone conveying a range of concern. We had bought majority of the presents but there were still a few more I had to get. I knew exactly where this was going but knew in my heart I couldn't do anything but please her.

Sighing I said "No mom, why?"

"Well I just thought maybe all of us could go to Port Angelus to look for some stuff?" The excitement that filled her eyes, made my decision for me – I just couldn't say no to her.

"Sure thing mom" I said with as much cheerfulness that I could muster, causing Edward to have to hide his look of disbelief when Renee then turned to him with a heart breaking expression planted on her face.

"Do you mind Edward?"

"Of course not" he replied smoothly, but I could still feel the tension in his muscles betraying his annoyance and disappointment.

My mother's face lit up as the final go ahead had been cleared from Edward

"Ok then, Bells get ready and I'll meet you in the house"

"Alright, meet you there!" I called out as she practically skipped out of the house. I waited tensely for the explosion to occur behind me. Suddenly I felt my clothes tear and Edward placing his palm on the small of my back pressing his lips to mine.

Pulling back I manage to gasp "what are you doing?'

My breathing was uneven as his lips began to trace down my neck

"We only have 4 minutes left" Edward exclaimed in an uncharacteristically whiney voice.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen – you will stop this very instant as we will have plenty time for that in the future" I semi-scolded him – secretly enjoying his touch.

With a huff Edward pulled himself off me and retreated to the shower to cool off. Calmly, I got up and moved to the closest. I threw on a white summer dress and some strappy black heels as my white ankle cons were no where in sight. I grabbed my purse and ran to the house.

I could see Renesme through the window as Rosalie played with her hair. Opening the door quietly I slid in trying not to draw attention – unfortunately Emmet saw me.

"You're looking smoking Bella!" Emmet whooped. Rolling my eyes and ignoring him I turned to Jasper as king where Renee was.

"She's in the bathroom, shouldn't be long. Just a heads up… it might be nothing, but I think Renee may be a bit depressed at the moment."

"Thanks for the warning" I mumbled – Renee wasn't the greatest company when she was like that.

Suddenly a plate came to a crash right in front of me and my head whipped up to where Emmet stood on the second level.

"Seriously Emmet you know how Esme feels about you smashing the good china" I scolded.

"Chillax Little B, it wasn't her good china… it was Mike Newton's" Emmet replied with a very mischievous grin plastered on his face. Well if it was Mike's I figured he could smash away.

"Land Ho!" Emmet boomed causing me to give an involuntary jump, which made him laugh causing the random Pirate Microscope that he had seemed to have pulled out of nowhere to fall out of his hands and onto my head.

"Emmet" I growled, letting him know I was fully pissed off with his idiocy.

"Hannah Bella- got- hit- in the head with a Pirate Thingy Majiggy!" he managed to choke out in bouts of laughter, proceeding to then jump over the second floors balcony doing a flip and landing on his knees with a ninja mask on his face – that he also managed to procure from out of nowhere – screaming "I am Leo from the Ninja Turtles!"

It finally settled on me why Emmet was being more ridiculous than normal.

"He's high isn't he?" I asked turning to Rosalie who was still playing with Renesme's hair.

"Yup" was her single worded response.

"Methane?"

"Yup!"

"How about Jasper?"

"Yup"

"Oh Alice won't be happy to hear that"

"Nope"

"Oh look at me I'm Rosalie! I think I'm all that" Emmet burst into the conversation flipping his long blonde hair. Wait a moment –Emmet doesn't _have_ Long Blonde hair. Both Rosalie and I shared a look – Emmet was wearing a wig!

Suddenly Alice appears out of nowhere a starts chanting with an outrageous amount of enthusiasm.

"Emmet's converted! Emmet's converted! He's on Edwards's team now!"

Turning back to Rosalie I question "Did Jasper get to her?"

"Yup" was all she replied with and I sighed with defeat.

"What's all this noi…" There was a thump as Renee fell to the ground.

"Bullseye!" Emmet cheered and with that I couldn't restrain myself for going for his throat.

**CHAPTER 5**

**23****rd**** December**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The machine's surrounding us were really beginning to get on my nerves; so much so I was almost beginning to like the sound of the bell chime in comparison.

"How do we get that annoying sound to stop?" Emmet hissed under his breath however with our vampire hearing we all still managed to hear it. Must say I was awfully glad he was pissed off with it too.

"Renee's heart would have to stop beating" and with that statement Jaspers breadth of boredom washed over us like a tidal wave.

From the look on Emmet's face I was appalled that he was actually taking Jasper's advice seriously and of course as I rushed to stop him I tripped. If there were any time that I would be relieved for Emmet's stupidity it would be now.

Every time I pull out a klutz-y move Emmet will drop whatever he is doing – no matter how important it might be – just to stand and laugh at me. Sometimes this also includes rolling around on the floor; just to make my humiliation worse. Luckily for me Emmet's stupidity saved me from any humiliation this time around because everyone was astounded at his lack of intelligence.

"How exactly were you planning to kill Renee?" Edward pitched in casually resulting in Emmet giving one of his really annoying eye rolls.

"I wasn't going to _kill_ Renee, I was just going to pull the plug for this annoying beeping machine out from the wall" Emmet retorted

Astounded Edward flustered for a reply "Oh… I didn't know you coul…"

"You know what we should do" Emmet spoke – interrupting Edward. Without even waiting for an answer from anyone he decided to continue; squeaking out "We should do Karaoke!"

I suppressed a groan and before anyone could move a muscle to stop him Emmet pulled a karaoke machine out from his sleeve. Wait… what? How is he managing this? Does he have some sort of Mary Poppins bag hidden in there or something? No – that's just too weird – although we _are_ vampires and it _is_ Emmet we are talking about.

"Let's get this part-ay started!" Emmet's voice rang out through the entire hospital. Oh God! Emmet _had_ to choose _that _song; didn't he? – Grrrr. As soon as the horribly nasal voice began to fill my ears; my hands flew up hurriedly in attempt to save them but I was too late – Miley Cyrus's voice along with Emmet's began to fill my head.

**I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess, (whoa)  
Am I gonna fit in?**

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah,  
And I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like "who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

There were varying yells warning Emmet to shut –up coming from Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and I however he somehow had managed to get the rest of the hospital singing along which had me shaking my head in disbelief. Quietly I thought to myself that the Hospital secretly had health regulations against this kinda thing. A vampire can only hope.

**So hard with my girls not around me  
Its definitely not a Nashville party  
Cause' all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo**

My tummy's turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favourite tune  
and a Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on  
and the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah

Emmet rocked his hips in time with the moving hips line that made us all want to be ill from the cheesiness of it.

**And I got my hands up,  
They're playin my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA  
Yeah, It's a party in the USA**

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!

Suddenly I got the great idea that ought to shut him up. Grabbing a sock of Mike Newtons I ran quickly back to where Emmet was standing singing in the loudest voice possible.

**  
So I put my hands up  
they're playing my song,**

Taking the sock I shoved it into his mouth – finally successfully shutting him up  
"UGHHHHH!" Emmet shrieked while the rest of us just laughed

"Who's was that?" he continued – still shrieking.

"Mike newtons!" I cried in a fit of laughing hysteria

"What was Bella doing with a sock from mike Newton?" Jasper turned to ask Edward who just shrugged in reply causing Jasper to then look questioningly at me

"Well Alice told me I might need one today...so..." I trailed off with a mischievous shrug of my shoulders.

"Props to Bella!" Emmet laughed. Huh? Why was he laughing? Usually he would be forming so form of revenge attack plan by now…

"I'm not gonna get back at you" Emmet replied as if he had been reading my mind and then he turned on a cheeky smile "well not _yet_ anyway. I've got an idea but we're going to need the Denali's to join us for this one"

**CHAPTER 6**

**23rd December cont…**

Edward got off the phone with the Denali clan and came back to join the rest of us in the lounge room.

"They said they'll come as soon as they can and just like we have been were asking why we're asking them to come!" he said to Emmet.

However Emmet just gave the same reply he has been giving to the rest of us every time someone mentions it and it was really beginning to get on my nerves.

"I'll tell you when they come!"

"Emmet! What is up your sleeve and why can't I see anything but bars?"

"I'm not telling you until the Denali are with us – so deal with it!" and with that he resumed watching the 'Big' fucking 'Game' on the Widescreen Plasma TV.

_**1 DAY AND 15 HOURS LATER**_

**24th December**

A knock sounded at the door triggering off a race between Alice and Edward on who would get there first only to end up having them wrestling on the floor. Really – sometimes you would never know that these guys have been living for way passed the normal human use by date. I walked around them and opened the door inviting the Denali coven inside, out of the pouring rain; typical Forks.

I couldn't help but thank god they were finally here – Emmet will finally have to tell us what his grand plan was that he was cooking up in his mind. I hope for his sake, and for the sanity of the rest of us it isn't anything too ridiculous otherwise Emmet was gonna have a whole lot of vampires down his throat (and one half vampire because somehow Emmet has gotten Renesme involved in this plot – something I was _very_ unhappy about!) which I highly doubt is something he would enjoy. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah that's right – Emmet has some plans to spill.

"TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL! TELL!"Alice started repeating in a chronically annoying voice...oops – that's her normal voice – thank-god she can't hear my thoughts.

"Well, here's what we are going to do…" Emmet started, finally filling us in on his grand scheme that had us all squirming a little for excitement. Damn Jasper.

"Okay Tanya, time to do your thing!"

Tanya gave us each a sneaky smile then picked herself up and started walking sleazily up to the surfer dude who was situated a little bit down from our sneaky hiding spot – still in perfect view. HAHA oh God! She is _way _too good at this.

"Hi There…" a purr rumbled out from her throat making the Surfer dude blush just a little.

"Umm. Hi?" the guy responded with a wavering voice, looking uncertain. Suddenly Edward starts to burst into laughter.

"What? What was he thinking?" 7 voices hissed with curiosity towards Edward and with shock I realised one of those voices belonged to me.

"It's just that – hahahahaha –wel – hahaha"

"Edward; take a deep breath, calm it down and tell us what happened…" I soothed him so that he wasn't in such a state of laughing hysteria.

"Ok well… it's just that he was thinking about banging Tanya…" Edward shook his heads with a smile on his face "turns out she's going to end up a prostitute after all! Hahahahaha" Edward returned to his laughter closely followed by Emmet, Jasper, Alice and me which was abruptly stopped when Renesme's voice picked up.

"Umm... What's a prostitute?" Edward and I stared at our daughter with eyes wide – Oh God! Damn you Emmet for involving her in his silly but pretty funny little plan!

"Nothing honey!" Rosalie quickly countered whilst shooting daggers at the rest of us.

Ignoring Rosalie Emmet turned to me "Okay Bella, You're up!"

Before I went I quickly turned to Rosalie "Make sure she doesn't see any of this ok!" All it took was a brisk nod from Rosalie and I knew Renesme wouldn't have to see anything inappropriate tonight.

I began to walk towards where Tanya was pulling my shirt down low so that my nipples were practically showing and hitching my skirt into a position that if I were to bend over there would a glimpse of my ass in plain sight. I heard Edward's growl – he wasn't particularly fond of this part of the plan.

Walking slowly towards the two; Tanya took her cue and moved a little to the side. Then at human speed I ran to the surfer and jumped onto him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pressing every inch of my body against him. I then began to trail kisses along his collar bone, throat and finally his lips. He swung us around, pressing my back against the wall that he had only been against seconds ago and took my top off. Edward began to move in a very dangerous way but was held back by Emmet who consoled him saying it would be over soon and that he just had to wait.

The surfer's hands started to reach towards the clasps on my bra and knowing that the action would have only pushed Edward closer to the edge I subtly negotiated his hand down to my mini skirt instead. He ripped it off, leaving me in just my incredibly revealing thong and bra. I heard Emmet beginning to drag the rest of them away and having to take extra force to pull Edward along too. Next phase.

"How about we go to your apartment?" I purred "Tanya and I happen to make a really great team!"

All he could manage was an "Mmmhmmm" as he threw me into the front seat of his car, grabbed my clothes and Tanya and sped off to his place.

****

It took us no more than 2 minutes to get his place as he had taken a shortcut through an all and he took no time running up his stairs with me wrapped around his chest and Tanya attached behind him to get through his front door.

Ripping open the door he then threw us both onto the bed and attacked me. Tanya took this as the perfect opportunity to slip quietly out of the room. I tore off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. He began to embrace me but when I slipped through his grasp all he could manage was a huff and a put as he asked me to come back.

I just gave him a teasing smile "well you see... we've actually got a surprise for you..." I trailed off seductively. Tanya then came in with a portable pole and a whip. She too had stripped down to just her lingerie; exactly how we had planned. Taking up our positions we began to twirl with expertise around the pole, suddenly jumping onto him when he was least expecting it. Tanya, the seductress that she is kept him busy whilst I slipped sleeping syrup into his glass of water on the bed side table; when She saw that the phase had been completed she bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Take a drink – you must be parched… don't worry, we won't go anywhere"

I slipped the glass between his lips and watched as he gulped the water down – eyes still ravaging over our bodies. It didn't take long before he was flat out unconscious.

"Let's call them now" I spoke to Tanya, now in a normal voice seeing as the guy wasn't gonna be hearing anything for a while.

"There's no need!" a voice boomed as Emmet bounded into the house followed quickly by everyone else. Luckily I could see that Renesme's part in the plan had been conducted and she was no longer with the group – Rosalie must've taken her home. Edward came up and gave both Tanya and I some decent clothes to chuck on.

"Ok – so let's find this stuff!" Emmet spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Oh hey – check this out, he must be related to Lauren Mallory!" Alice said showing everyone a photo on his desk.

"Put your hands in the air!"

Oh shit… the cops – oh man. Thank-god Charlie wasn't working tonight but word will definitely get 'round – erg.

*****

Just great. I'm in jail on Christmas Eve. Stupid Alice. Why didn't she see that the cops had decided to do a prostitute 'round tonight. They had followed us all the way to the apartment. Added on top of that they added the charge for drugging the guy to sleep. It had all been good fun, but we never ended up getting to finish the prank and to make the night even worse, Emmet had managed to bring his harmonica with him. This is going to be a looooonnnnggg night. Sigh.


	6. christmas special! pt 3

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

We were all gathered around the Christmas tree finally exchanging presents. It was lucky that Rosalie hadn't been with us when we got arrested otherwise we would have had to call Esme or Carlisle to come bail us out – which as cool as they were, still would have been embarrassing; I mean they still are our parents.

I think everyone was enjoying finally being able to dupe Alice in the present giving department, as this year I was able to cloak their choices so she couldn't figure out what each person was planning on getting her. It was kinda funny to watch as Alice sat fidgeting, dying to know what was underneath all the wrapping.

To torture her we decided to give her most of her presents nearer to the end of the entire gift swapping – just to make her wait and let the tension bubble. As, expected, Renesme was spoilt rotten with approximately two presents at least from each family member. I scowled at everyone for splurging so much on her, but couldn't help feeling proud that she was so well loved. Esme had baked Christmas cookies for Renee and Renesme, the only humans amongst us.

"Wait!" Alice suddenly screamed, jumping up at the same time.

"We haven't got everyone here yet."

We all looked at her with dubious expressions on our faces until the doorbell rang and with a sniff of my nose I knew _exactly_ who were missing. God! I hope he doesn't know where we were accommodated last night – it'd be the second death of me.

Luckily from the expression on his face when he entered, the news had yet to come through the grapevine. I realised a small sigh of relief – one that he couldn't detect. Charlie gave everyone a bit of an awkward hello and Renesme a hug and I had to repress a chuckle – Charlie will always be Charlie and that's what I love about him.

"So let's get down to opening these goodies huh!" Charlie sat down rubbing his hands together with delight.

Emmet laughed and chucked on a Santa hat; chucking a Santa's helper hat on Alice's head, who grimaced at the fact the shade of green clashed with the shade her Christmas dress was.

The first present was given to Renesme. This one was from Esme and Carlisle and was a hot pink 16 GB Ipod Nano. It was the latest version and had an in-built camera. She was so ecstatic that we couldn't continue until she had put the Ipod on charge so she could play with it ASAP. While she was putting it on charge she noticed the inscription on the back – _Let there always be music in your life. ; Love Grandma and Grandpa Cullen._

With her eyes tearing up she ran and hugged the two of them – if they had been human I reckon the hug could have come close to cracking their ribs. Most of the presents passed quickly after that. Renesme also received a pack of Ipod accessories from Esme and Carlisle.

Emmet bought her a Nintendo DS lite with several games and Rosalie bought her an expensive make-up and nails kit. Alice of course bought her plenty of clothes – some at the size she was and some several sizes bigger (I think she was hinting that the growth wasn't going to be slowing down _just_ yet).

Charlie, having considerably less money than the Cullen's bought her several different CD's – and I realised that he must have been aware of Esme and Carlisle's gifts. Renee bought her jewellery to match the outfits that Alice had picked out for her (did I mention she also bought her the shoes to go with them!).

Edward and I had bought her a camera and a laptop for her schooling. We hoped to get her into the habit of taking lot's of pictures in her semi-human life so that when the growth spurt slowed down and we could finally put her into a normal school she would be well adhered to taking memories – stuff I now sorta wish I had done more of.

Everyone had chipped in to buy Rosalie clothes, accessories and make-up. Emmet had gone further and bought her a collection of Swarovski necklaces. Emmet got equipment for tattoos as he was planning on enrolling himself into a tattoo course. Rosalie said her gift for him was for later when they were alone – which made him turn up his very mischievous smile.

Jasper was given several Art books and Art supplies whilst Alice bought him some very sexy boxers and a 12 book collection on the civil war. When Esme and Carlisle opened their presents we all laughed as expressions of shock and shyness crept onto their faces when the paper revealed the Santa and Mrs. Santa outfits we had picked up for them at the lingerie store.

Jasper bought Alice a ticket to Switzerland to go skiing with him. Rosalie and Emmet bought her a pole dancing kit as a joke and then a few pairs of shoes. Esme and Carlisle got her the guitar she's been eyeing off for a while and Edward and I had bought her a sleek black Yamaha motorbike. In all – I believe everyone was pretty happy with their gifts – the family had bought both Renee and Charlie $500 gift cards to spend on what ever they want (I had suggested a cook for Charlie who made everyone laugh).

Edward had bought me a sleek black evening dress with matching heels and Swarovski jewellery and I had bought him his own motorbike (with the help of Rosalie of course).

The Christmas cookies had now been completely devoured and everyone decided to retreat to their own personal bubbles of space. Renee came and gave both Edward and I a hug and informed us she was going to stay with Charlie for the night then head back home tomorrow and spoke of how grateful she was for us having her there.

Charlie gave us an awkard-ish hug each and pretty much said thanks for a great day – I figured he'll probably take Renee to the Reserve for dinner with the Quileute's. Renesme was exhausted from the day and after a small meal went to bed pretty early – leaving Edward to ourselves finally. Our time together didn't last long when Alice came to our door – but luckily for her, she came bearing good news…

**BOXING DAY**

"Rawr!" I let out a growl as I crawled across the room towards the bed that Edward was now frozen with shock on. Alice had finally given us the all clear to go on our holiday; so I was exercising the use of the special lingerie we had picked up the day we had bought Esme and Carlisle's presents. I could tell that Edward liked what he saw because his un-necessary breathing hitched to a pant as his eyes raked over my body. With one last final growl I sat back onto the balls of my feet and leaped up onto the bed landing on all fours holding myself up above Edward proceeding to ravish him in kisses as I slowly lowered myself onto his body. It didn't take long for Edward to snap back into action. The lingerie will unfortunately never be able to be used again – but it served its purpose – igniting Edward's animal within.

* * *

That's the end of our little x-mas special for you all... now we'll be getting back to the story =D

x x

Sailor Ahiru and Randomnesshurtsmyhead


	7. Chapter 3

Hey guys - sooooooooo sorry it's taken forever to get this chapter up, but the two of us have been busy bees and been dealing with other stuff. Hope you liked our little christmas special.

Anyway - due to being so slow for this update we decided to take a little extra time to make it extra long for you guys =D, hope it's worth the wait!!

* * *

I was still humming from my encounter with Lucas just yesterday and as excited as I was to see him again, I was dreading the planned dinner that was coming up tonight. Alice got the call last night to arrange the time and place, so here I was now having to haul shopping bags into the boot of her little car.

The thing with Alice is that she'll use anything as an excuse to go shopping, so of course this little reunion dinner provided her with the perfect opportunity to drag me to the shops on a spree in order to find me a new outfit for tonight – and her a new wardrobe. I swear the op shop is 3 quarters full with her throw outs every time she updates her clothes, which without exaggeration is approximately once a month. I closed the boot with a grunt, shocked that all the bags actually managed to fit in there.

"Ok, please tell me we are heading home now"

Alice spun around and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Nah-uh; not yet. Dad gave me permission to spend as freely as I wanted today – so I've booked an appointment at the hairdressers for us both"

I groaned in horror – don't get me wrong, I enjoy going to the hairdressers as much as any other girl, who doesn't love a good head massage? But all I wanted to do was go home and catch a wink before we went out for dinner. She laughed gaily in response and proceeded to shake her head in light-hearted disbelief.

"Just get in the car Bella"

"Sometimes I wonder if mom popped us out in the wrong order – 'because I seriously feel like the younger sister right now"

I grumbled whilst getting in to the car, knowing full well I could never deny Alice anything.

* * *

I turned to look in the mirror – Alice had been fussing over me ever since we got home; doing my hair and make-up, refusing to let me get a glimpse of her work in progress – So I was rather relieved when I finally got the permission to get a look in the mirror. I was rather shocked at the image staring back at me. Alice had done my eyes in smoky charcoal colours to make my eyes appear so much larger, in a good way of course, and my lips were glossed in a dark burgundy lipstick with a pink shine to make them look sultry and pouty like a supermodel's.

My newly streaked and layered hair was now done in light curls falling freely except for the tiny intricate braids Alice had woven to form a half up half down appeal with my fringe and a few strands out in the front. It was amazing – I swear Alice could be a professional if she wanted to.

Now all that was left to do was to put on my new dress and shoes. The dress was a tightly fitted black halter that showed a lot of black, flaring out a little from the waist down going into a mini fishtail starting just above my knees and ending just below them. It was sexy and sophisticated at the same time and completely complimented the genius of Alice's make-over skills.

I refused to put on the shoes until we actually left – although they may only be small heels, they are heels none the less which is always a dangerous aspect for me. Twenty minutes later, after dwindling the time by procrastinating on face book, Alice came in to my room in her new vibrant red dress. It had a tightly fitted bodice that opened up into an almost full circle skirt. Her hair was spiked and the fringe was recut, the blonde foils she had done at the hairdressers were making a subtle appearance. She went with more natural colours for her make-up and had gorgeous dangly red earrings.

"Jasper's here Bells"

Slipping on my shoes I went downstairs with Alice to greet Jasper. He and his sister Rosalie had moved to Forks after I had been shipped to boarding school – apparently their father is a doctor at the hospital.

"Hello Ladies – ready to go?"

Alice gave a feminine giggle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jazzy this is Bella, Bella meet my Jazzy"

I noticed Jasper flinch a little at the nickname Alice had obviously adopted for him – poor bloke.

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine – Alice just doesn't stop talking about you… you must be one pretty special sister"

I blushed at his comment and turned to grab mine and Alice's clutches from the table.

"Naww Jazzy – you weren't supposed to tell her that!"

Jasper chuckled and then led us out to his car in our driveway. It was pretty flash – he obviously had style, no wonder Alice can't stop gushing about him. We got into the car and were off to Port Angeles because Forks didn't really supply any form of decent fancy restaurant.

* * *

As I expected - the evening was ridiculously awkward. I couldn't help glancing at Lucas the entire time and Lauren clearly didn't fit in with our group. Ugh – how could he go out with her? She so didn't belong there by his side. I mean I admit I'm a little bias because _I_ want to be the one by his side, but still anyone is better than Lauren.

It was great to catch up with the others though. Edward and Emmett both exclaimed how hot I was looking – which made me feel self conscious – particularly as I noticed Lucas's eyes travel over my body but that was too much to ask for, right? Rosalie seemed nice – a little stand offish, but maybe she's just like that with people she doesn't really know too well. Tanya was great as always, providing me with running commentary all night of how skanky Lauren is – It was very hard not to laugh out loud.

Now I was stuck waiting with Lauren as Lucas and Tanya were both in the toilet. Jasper had taken himself, Rosalie and Alice home to his; Edward had to go home because he had work early in the morning so Tanya was going drop me home and Lucas was dropping Lauren home – eurgh.

"So Bella – it's been such a long time, I Hadn't even recognised it was you"

My head snapped to Lauren. WTH? Was she actually speaking to me?

"Uh yeah… it has… what's it to you?"

"Well I just want to make up for the fact that we had sorta gotten off on the wrong foot as kids"

Off on the wrong foot!!! Was she crazy? She bullied and tortured me, how does she expect to make _that_ up to me? Stop. Breathe. Remember you promised that you would try being nicer to her for Lucas's sake.

"Uhm – ok then… sure"

"Great" She said with the biggest fake grin plastered on her face making me want to hurl.

"Well; Me and a few of the gals are catching up in two days, you should totally come hang – should I pick you up? Say about 12?"

I barely managed to get a word in – I really didn't want to hang with her and the girls, especially not on my first Saturday back.

"Great! I'll like totally see you then!"

I managed to force a smile on my face and was overcome with relief when Tanya and Lucas came out of the restaurant, completely unaware of the awkward situation I was in.

"Lukey—bear! Guess What! Bella is like totally going to hang out with me and the gals on Saturday, isn't that nice?"

Ah – I see now… This was all just a ruse to make Lucas think she was playing nice – well two can play that game too. First though I think I'm going to have to explain to Tanya what is actually going on, because right now I can feel the shock of Lauren's exclamation slowly turning into suspicion burning down on me.

"Well… it was so nice to catch up tonight – I guess we better head off now. Great to see you! Come on Tanya – Let's go"

I rushed out plastering a smile on my face for Lucas and Lauren whilst expressing my absolute desperation to get out of there to Tanya through my eyes.

* * *

Tanya had left a little over 5 minutes ago after we had some serious girl bonding and Lauren slagging time together and I had plugged my earphones into my ears, blasted my Ipod and thrown myself onto my bed pulling the covers over me completely allowing me to melt into the music. Trying not to think about Lucas was practically impossible but I did manage to clear my mind for one last minute before entering a deep and peaceful sleep… or so I thought.

_Isabella's dream_

_**I was floating. The scent of cherry blossoms was in the air, but something was off. The silence around me was disturbing. An ear piercing scream bellowed around like a fire alarm causing my heart beat to pound faster. I could hear my pulse in my ears, feel the heat of blood rushing through my veins and I knew I was in danger.**_

_**The torturous screaming continued and I had a deep belly urge to go and follow it but I was suspended in mid air, floating around mindlessly. How was I supposed to move from the paralysing state? Just as the thought came to me I began to descend. I felt my feet gently touch the ground followed by the rest of my body roughly tumbling down. My balance slowly came back to me and I stood cautiously upright again.**_

_**The screaming continued. I started up the hallway on my right and out of the plain room that smelt of cherry blossoms. The hallway I noticed was made of dark stone and was decorated with Knights armour like in a King's castle. The medieval objects left me with chills running up my spine as I passed them, the screaming wasn't helping either. **_

_**Along the walls there was blood splatters and you could see marks where fingernails and clawed along them. I shivered with unpleasantness but continued on. I figured 'hey if you keep going this way maybe you'll find a way out!!' although I doubted it. **_

_**Further I went down the long twisting hallway as the bloody hand markings started staining the ground. I gulped and forced myself to keep going. The screams amplified the further on I walked and I had to remind myself that I wasn't a coward and that whatever lay ahead was something I was meant to find. I don't know how I knew, but I did.**_

_**My blood froze as the screams pierced at me from the door to my left, the only door I had seen since I had left the plain white room. I put a shaky hand on the door knob and suddenly the screaming stopped, leaving the air ringing with a chilling silence. A faint feeling of regret washed over me but I pushed it aside, gathered all my courage, twisted the knob and stepped into the room.**_

_**The smell of cherry blossoms mixed with blood overwhelmed my senses, making my head spin slightly. My eyes fell to the floor to find a pool of blood. Following the drips of blood that were expanding the puddle on the floor, my eyes travelled upwards to a sight that let loos a raw, throat scratching scream. There, hanging from a rope attached to the ceiling, was me. **_

* * *

Sweat. I found myself covered in it when I woke. My hands rushed to my neck to find it covered in something sticky and wet. Nauseated I jumped from my sweat and blood soaked bed and ran to the bathroom. Scratches covered my neck but they looked wrong, they looked as though something had been… strangling me. I flew from the room, bursting into Alice's. Empty. That's right she was at Jasper's tonight. There's no point bugging her there. There was only one place left for me to go.

Running as if my feet had wings to speed me along I raced down the stairs and out the door towards the one place I could find real comfort and feel safe. Lucas's house. I didn't pause to think about it, not even about the possibility of Lauren being there, I just knew it was the only sanctuary I had left. Without hesitation I pulled the spare key from under the welcome mat and ascended the stairs two steps at a time. Throwing open his door I bounded into his room. However the sight of him sleeping there peacefully halted me.

His eyes snapped open, startling me, as if he was awoken from a trance. Taking in my appearance of blood and sweat soaked pj's and dishevelled hair he jumped out of his bed and pulled me into his arms. I couldn't stop the waterworks from flowing then, drenching his bare chest in my tears. Everything just started pouring out of me so fast that I couldn't get my mouth around the words but he waited patiently like the absolutely perfect guy that he was for me to finish.

"So it's _your_ blood that's covering you?"

I nodded like a 7 yr old frightened by a clown

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up" He cajoled as he gently guided me towards his bathroom. Sitting me on the toilet he grabbed a clean piece of cloth, wetted it and began cleaning my wounds. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks so he swept them away like a caress with the backs of his hands. I felt so guilty about disturbing him at such a late hour but I couldn't help it, my nerves were so badly shaken. Once my wounds had been cleaned and stopped bleeding he took me back into his room and let me cry in his arms until there was nothing left to cry.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok" He murmured to me as if singing a lullaby. It made me sniffle a little but the tears had stopped pretty much, five minutes after he uttered those words.

"Hey, why don't we go have a twi-marathon?"

I couldn't help laughing at that – he really knew how to make me feel better.

"Nothing than Robert Pattinson and a shirtless Taylor Lautner to cheer me up" I agreed with subdued nodding.

"I STILL don't get how you could think they're better looking than me! I mean c'mon!" he said with mock outrage.

Feigning a gasp I teased him "How could I not? You're actually comparing yourself to Edward?"

"Edward LEFT Bella… What kind of decent guy does something like that?!"

Taking example from Scrubs I started with my head then did the finger action taking my voice through the nose and gave him attitude.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Ha-ha… yeah you're so black Isa that you're white…" he joked "Let's get these movies on before you tear up again hey?" he semi-joked as the seriousness of the situation was still hanging in the corners of our minds and pulled me down into his home theatre.

"I'll get the popcorn ready if you want a chance to freshen up" Lucas offered.

"Thanks" I said with relief, I felt like death warmed up.

When I opened the bathroom door I came very close to screaming, the only thing stopping me was that I was paralysed with fear. There before me in Victorian Era styled clothes, was a girl who was the spitting image of me.

"Don't scream!" she said in a slightly British accent.

"My name is Relet; I am here to give you a warning. Please do not enter the haunted house situated on your street. It is not safe. An evil presence lurks there, one who seeks to bring about your end. I am aware that warnings have come to you in your dreams previously, so I am asking you to listen to them carefully and obey the messages they are giving you"

Just as she had appeared out of nowhere she disappeared, at the same moment Lucas poked his head around the door.

"You ok? Need any help?"

I shook my head quickly splashed some water on my face and dried my hands, avoiding his gaze as I left the bathroom. For a fleeting moment I thought I might have seen disappointment flash across his face.

**

* * *

**

_Lucas's p.o.v_

"You should go" I said as I turned to Lauren.

"But I don't want to!" She whimpered and tried to put on a sultry pout that made my stomach recoil in disgust.

"You have to go… my parents are… are… coming home soon" Lie. They were out for the weekend – some sort of romantic holiday.

Lauren picked up her shoes and purse and left without another word, not of course without swaying her hips exaggeratingly as she walked out the door. I let go a sigh of relief. The real reason I wanted her to go was because I felt a need to check on Isa and well, that wasn't really possible if Lauren was hanging around.

I yanked my shirt off and settled into bed, if anyone came across me they would just think I was sleeping peacefully. I relaxed each muscle individually, preparing myself to astral project. See I'm not like other people, I'm a Shaman. I'm able to take my spirit and project it into the spirit realm. Necromancers are able to see your form when in the spirit realm, particularly if they're as strong as Isa who would have to be one of the most powerful, though I don't think she has come to realise this yet. Anyway, lucky for Shaman's of a particular power level there is a technique that can cloak us from the Necromancer sight, similar to a Ghost, however a necromancer can force a ghost to show themselves whereas a Shaman can stay hidden.

All of my muscles tensed as if on silent cue. The chill began its climb up my body starting at the tips of my toes. This was what it was like to be separated; soul from body, although some Shaman's separate from the head first. As soon as I felt completely detached from my body and closed my spirit eyes and thought of Isa. Usually this simple action would take me straight to her, Right now though, nothing was happening. I was finding myself stuck in a bit of a dilemma, why weren't my powers working? Fortunately everything fell into place when my bedroom door burst open and Isa stumbled into my room with a pace of a cat being chased by a dog.

Her clothes were a mess, matching the tangle of blood stained hair that had been so beautifully done up earlier this evening and her hands were dripping with even more blood.

All thoughts went out the window as I looked at her standing there so broken and hurt. I rushed toward her wanting to wrap her close into my body, never letting her go but when I was about a foot away I realised I was still in spirit form. Quickly I snapped myself back into my body, a process that was supposed to be done slowly but this was an emergency. Sitting up I look at her for a second, confusion from the quick emergence between soul and body settling over me. Still confused, but more at her state, I attended to her cuts and scrapes and held as I had been wanting without query.

_

* * *

_

Isabella's p.o.v

I woke up cold. No, my body was warm but my face… I snapped my eyes open and found I was staring into someone else's eyes. Not just any eyes, Ghost eyes. They were identical to mine and the notion unsettled me. I was staring into Relet's cold, sad face. She looked at me with devastating eyes and whispered "Don't go in" and within a blink of an eye disappeared again. I gaped at where she had been a minute ago. The thought of screaming occurred to me, even started to build in my throat but it never progressed past that point.

Don't go in where? Is she talking about the haunted house apparently on my street again? Or was she dribbling some other nonsense?

This ghost was really beginning to creep me out. It confused me because she kept taking on the form of my image. That was the only reasonable solution I could come across as to why we looked identical, she couldn't be a long lost relative, could she? Surely not. She keeps saying confusing things like 'don't go in there' and 'Don't trust HER even for HIS sake'. Who is he? And why would I be trusted some girl for his sake? I will not let this ghost ruin my life. I closed my eyes and tried to forget about her warnings, to forget about her full stop! By the time I managed to get to sleep, I felt the best I had in weeks.

It wasn't 'til I was awake again that I remembered where I was. This time I woke to find someone's arms around me. Opening my eyes I was again found myself looking into a familiar face. Except this face belonged to someone who was very much alive and didn't look identical to me. Lucas.

He had me in a tight embrace with his face buried in my hair and body pressed into mine with the gentlest of pressures. The warmth that radiated off of him and the closeness made my feel all tingly right down into the very depths of my tummy and I felt as though I was in heaven – but I knew he would feel funny about it if he were to wake.

Although my heart screamed at me not to, I twisted out of his grasp and laid back down on the cold side of the bed. As soon as I had left his grasp his fingers stretched out towards me and my name was murmured from his lips. A hot flush crept up through my body. The way he said my name sent a feeling through my body, making it react in ways it shouldn't knowing full well he was already taken.

Ignoring the stupid voice in the back of my head, I listened to my heart and curled back into his arms and fell back to sleep for the third time that night.

_

* * *

_

Max and Relet's murder

**The banister was slick with blood. Max's blood. I spun around and vomited what had been my breakfast on the step above me. Dizziness washed over me as I recalled Max's last moment. It's something that I know I will never forget.**_**  
**__**  
**_**I can see him there lying helpless on the ground with a knife hilt sticking out of his stomach. He had a look of absolute terror in his eyes and his mouth was wide open with surprise. I could hear him gulping for breath as I ran to where he lay, but he was just dying faster and faster. **

**I was the last one to look into his eyes. Those blue lapis lazuli eyes that were usually filled with the purest joy were now filled with pain and confusion as the light faded from them. There was nothing I could do. I was a necromancer, not a witch. I could talk to the dead but I couldn't bring them back to life.**_**.. Max was the wizard in the family but he could hardly do anything to save himself now and he was too weak to try and do so before. Suddenly he was appearing over his body. **_

_**"RUN RELET! RUN!" He screamed at me and I turned my head in a fraction of a second & took the next to run, but the stairs were slippery with Max's blood and as I tried to regain my flight after slipping I felt the knife plunge through my back and into my heart. The last image the flitted through my mind was of Max's haunting dead eyes.**_

* * *

The vision ended as soon as it came. Another roll of terror washed over me. Relet- who had looked so much like me- was a necromancer too! And Max was the same as Lucas in every way that Relet was to me. Except for one thing, Lucas wasn't my brother... It purely isn't possible for him to be my brother because we born to separate parents. All of this had happened centuries ago but it was feeling dauntingly familiar. With the thoughts still racing through my head I opened my eyes and found Lucas's arms were still around me.

I gently lifted my head and rested it against his chest, the spot I had claimed as my comfort spot as a kid. The place I knew held his strong steady heartbeat. Odd. I strained my ears to hear something but instead of the regular pounding I was used to, I was greeted with stony silence.

* * *

ONCE AGAIN! SORRY! AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT =D

Sailor Ahiru and Randomnesshurtsmyhead


End file.
